


Hit and Run

by ThatWriter32



Category: Batman - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriter32/pseuds/ThatWriter32
Summary: A short little drabble based on the song Hit and Run by Lolo. Also i’m sorry if I offended anyone with Harley’s accent, it’s really hard to write!





	

Harley sighs and she fixes her makeup to cover the new bruise Joker gave her. Maybe she should leave him… no! She couldn’t do that! She loves her puddin! But does he really love her? That was it. She’s made up her mind. She walks away from the mirror and begins shoving her few possessions into a bag. She leaves the room and doesn’t look back. 

********

Willow Davis takes off through the dark night after almost getting caught pick-pocketing. Pick-pocketing was not how she usually made her money however she didn’t feel like killing right now. Weaving through back alleys she finally arrives to her home. An abandoned factory that used to make party favors. She creaks open the door and slowly slides in. Just because it was abandoned doesn’t mean other people don’t try to use it for their own. Seeing no one she closes the door and shuffles to the corner, where her ‘bed’ is. Suddenly her instincts kick and she’s standing with a knife at somebody's throat. That ‘somebody’ is none other than Harley Quinn, often referred to as ‘The Queen of Hell’. Harley smiles and sticks out her hand. 

“Nice ta meetcha!” Willow just tightens her grip on her knife. 

“My name’s Harley Quinn! What’s yours?” Harley says oblivious to the fact Willow is ready to stab to stop her cheeriness. 

“Black Death” She says curtly. Paper’s had dubbed her this because they found someone of her black hair at a crime scene once. She’d taken to writing BD near all her crimes. 

“Nice ta meetcha Ms. Death! I think we’re gonna be great friends!” 

Little did Harley know, she’d grow to be right. 

********

Three months later Willow and Harley killed a man. They had been living together in the factory before and Harley had moped around sad she had left her puddin. She actually left Willow and went back to joker and few days before their first murder. She came back three days later with new bruises and a fierce determination to show Joker that she didn’t need him. They went out that night and came back with a few hundred dollars and a new friendship blossoming. 

Three and a half months after they were dubbed ‘ The Hell-raisers’. Harley loved the nickname while Willow felt it was stupid. After their 30ish victim together, Willow told Harley her real name. 

“Harley, i’ve got something to tell you,” Willow said one night when they were polishing their weapons. 

“What’s up? She says looking up from her bat. 

“I’d like to tell you my real name,” Willow says setting down her weapon. “It’s Willow.” 

“Well nice to meetcha Willow!” Harley says sticking her hand out like how she did when they first met. Willow gives a small smile and shakes Harley’s hand. 

********

It’s been a year since Harley and Willow met. Sense then, Willow has adopted some of Harley’s craziness and Harley has adopted some of Willow’s stealth. All in all they compliment each other nicely. Joker no longer can call himself the craziest. Harley and Willow fill that position quite nicely. They together have killed hundreds of men. Never women or children. They are strictly off limits. They see it as cleansing the world of arrogant asshats. Lately Harley has been going on and on about kill the Joker. She want’s to get revenge for all of the abuse. Tonight was the night. Willow had received info the Joker was going to be conducting negotiations at a small, dingy bar outside of town. Stuffing everything they need into the car, Willow called out to Harley.

“Ready to go Harley?”   
“Yeah, hold on a second hun!” She called back. A minute or so later Harley came out of the factory. She was wearing her normal ‘Daddy’s Little Monster’ shirt and shorts with her hair up in pigtails. Willow slid into the driver's seat while Harley jumped into the passenger seat. Willow took off down the road and a ten or so minutes later they had pulled up the bar. As always Willow turned to Harley. 

“Got your gun?” Willow asks getting out of the car. 

“Yep! Here’s to hopin we won’t need it!” Harley says sliding over to the driver's seat. “Be quick! I’ll wait here!” Willow nods and takes her can of gasoline into the bar under her oversized sweatshirt. Sliding into a booth in the corner she covers her face and sits patiently. A minute or so later she see’s someone enter from the backdoor. A mop of green hair follows and she immediately knows it’s the Joker. She watches the Joker go sit in front of somebody and converse. Slowly sliding to the edge of the booth, she stands quietly hoping her plan works. Fortunately it does and the Joker sees her stand. 

“Well, well, what do we have here? Joker asks standing up and walking towards her. She slowly turns and keeps her head down. When she feels him fright in front of her, she pulls the gasoline out of here and throws it on the Joker. Running in a zigzag pattern to avoid the bullets. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her lighter. She reaches the door throws it open and jumps into the car next to Harley. She starts the engine and Willow turns around just as the Joker comes up and throws the lighter. Harley takes off and they leave the burning building and screaming Joker behind. 

“Wow! What a ride! Harley says. Willow just gives a smile and nods. 

****THE END****


End file.
